


Each and Every Day

by Esmee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each and everyday she forgets him and falls for another man. Each and every day he still loves her. Star-Crossed lovers. Saku/Saso one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each and Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...I really wanted to try this idea out for some time now. Anyway, this is a Saso/Saku fanfic one-sided Sakura and Sasuke. 
> 
> This definably going to be a hurt/comfort/angst/Romance fan fiction. 
> 
> Summary: Each and everyday she forgets him and falls for another man. Each and every day he loves her. Star-Crossed lovers. Saku/Saso one-shot. 
> 
> I do not own Naruto. . I only own the plot.

"Naruto, are you alright?" She panicked on her cell phone, snapping her husband Sasori attention to her. Whenever she was worried her voice goes high, same as if she was lying.

Naruto's voice coughed on the other line of the phone. His breathing became into painful gasps.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan, don't worry about me, I'm just calling I'm going to be late."

"Naruto, where are you?" Her voice grew once more as she ran to the kitchen to fetch her keys. Not glancing at Sasori while she done so.

"Please…don't come…"

She heard a loud noise in the background.

A train maybe? Then she heard voices. She froze,

_"Who were you talking to, brat?"_

_BANG!_

_"Don't think anyone's going to save you, bitch."_

Then Naruto's connection was cut short. Someone mostly likely destroyed the cell phone. She remembered the sound in the background

Sakura hung up the phone.

D _amn it Naruto!_

She was then stopped by the front door by her husband. His cinnamon brown eyes stared at her in worried.

"What happened?" He asked; he wasn't letting her through without an answer.

Her green eyes grew wild with even more panic.

"Naruto-kun, got himself in even more shit." She told him. She watched his face changed expression into a dark jealous one.

Whenever she mentioned Naruto-kun he always grew jealous. The blond haired boy always spend time with his Sakura-chan and grew a crush, even though they were happily married for some time now.

Sakura noticed the look on Sasori's face and scowled at him.

"Move out of the fucking way Sasori. It's no time for jealousy!" She bellowed and with one strong push she pushed Sasori out of the way.

Sasori felt something within him telling him that something bad would happen tonight. He watched his wife back beginning to disappear from his view.

She just surprised him.

His heart tightened.

This might be the last time that he sees his wife.

He bit down his teeth before rushing out going after his reckless wife. He promised to protect her and he wouldn't fail now.

-0-

_"Sakura! Sakura! Oh god, please be alive."_

_"S-Sasori-kun?"_

_Sasori-kun? When was the last time that his wife ever called him that? In their high school years when they're best friends._

_Her voice sounded so weak._

_"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Her eyes showed the familiar warmth within them that used to be directed to him._

_Sasuke?_

_That was when the doctor took him away._

_"Akasuna-san?"_

_The red haired nodded his head desperately, looking around the doctor to Sakura's hospital bed._

_The doctor sighed._

_"Sakura-san, is doing good. She's can go home in the evening."_

_A sigh of relief went through Sasori's body._

_"But."_

_Yes there always got to be a but in there._

_"She had suffered from brain trauma, and she most likely not to remember some of her past instantly."_

_That was the start on how his world shattered._

-1-

"Who are you?" It was a simple question that she asked him every day now since the accident that involving Naruto. When she arrived to where Naruto's location at in Kohona Train Station she was severally beaten up, trying to save her best friend.

Good thing that he arrived minutes later. He beat the punks to a bloody pulp in which the police had to carry him off of the guy to get him to stop.

She looked at him with her confused green orbs that stabbed him in his heart each and every day. The question that she asked was innocent, but all the same it hurt him so such.

His cinnamon eyes flashed in pain, as he took another spoon of his cereal at the kitchen counter.

"Just a friend." He replied to her softly, and she nodded her head accepting that answer so easy.

It hurt him that she doesn't remember him.

It hurts him that the doctor told him try not to over load her with so much information.

So he lied. He lied by saying that he was her friend. Each and every day the lie torn him apart.

She glanced at him very bright.

"I can't wait to see Sasuke-kun!" She squealed.

Her long hair bounced with each step she took around the house happily.

Sasori frowned.

"Want me to call him?"

There was no way in hell that he would let her leave the house by herself.

-2-

The blond haired boy was released from the hospital today. Though Sakura didn't remembered what happened.

Sasori told the blond haired what had happened to Sakura.

Sasori had to bit back the bitterness that was threatened to come out of his mouth at the boy. He hated him.

It was his entire fault that Sakura was like this.

Yes Sasori hated him so much now…he just needed someone to place the blame for.

The house door opened revealing a confused pink haired girl. She smiled brightly at Naruto and when her eyes met his, she became instantly confused.

"I thought I heard noise out here. Naruto-kun, who's your friend?" She asked.

Sasori glared at Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help to feel even guiltier.

-3-

"Sasuke-kun rejected me! "She cried in her pillow as Sasori took a seat beside her calmly, but yet nervous.

Sakura was now dancing in her memories. Sasori felt a little when she actually remembered him…but not as her husband…no just as her friend.

He was glad that he doesn't have to listen to one of hers- "Who are you?" questions.

"I always love him…but…but he says he's married! How can that be? I just saw him yesterday with Naruto-kun!" She cried.

All Sasori could do was pulled Sakura in a warm hug.

"S-Sasori-kun?"

"Shhh, everything going to be fine. I'm will always be here for you." He muttered in her ear softly. Sakura could felt her eye lids close.

"T-Thank you Sasori-kun." And then she was asleep.

Sasori had to hold himself back from waking her up fast before she forgets once more. He wanted to cry, even if it wasn't in his character.

The love of his life wouldn't remember him or as her husband.

He often blamed himself from not holding her back at the house that faithful day. He blamed himself for not being there sooner to protect his cherry blossom.

He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. He kissed her forehead softly.

Each and everyday she forgets him and falls for another man. Each and every day he still loves her. He hugged her tight in his arms, never wanted the night to end, but it was too much to ask.

He remembered all the times that he spend with her.

The moments how she told him that she loves him.

He missed them so much.

He still had faith and hope that maybe one day, Sakura would turn back to herself and remembered that he's her husband. Not the Uchiha. Him, That she still loves him, like he loves her still.

"I love you." He muttered in her ear, setting her down on her the twin guest bed waiting for yet another morning to come with the question- "Who are you?" again.

**Fin**


End file.
